fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Anggiralos
|weaknesses = |image = |names = Viper Head}}Anggiralos '''is a large poisonous flying wyvern that has many snake-like traits. This monster was first introduced in the game '''Monster Hunter: Evolution. Physiology Anggiralos are large, bipedal wyverns with an overlapping scaly hide. It is primarily bright yellow-green, with blue markings throughout. The skull of Anggiralos is reminiscent of a horned viper in shape and has a pair of horn-like structures above its eyes and a beard-like patch of scales below its chin and mouth. It has a pair of large wings that a very similar in structure to a bats. The hindlimbs are nearly identical to those Rathalos and Rathian but have much longer claws. Its tail is long and whip-like and ends in a single scorpion-like stinger. Behavior Anggiralos are rather aggressive monsters and are known to mark their territory by spitting out a foul smelling poison onto objects. They are known to attack other predatory monsters that enter their territory with extreme ferocity. Ecological Information Placement on food chain Despite being successful predators themselves Anggiralos aren't that high up on the food chain and are commonly preyed upon by other more powerful monsters and elder dragons. Behavior towards other monsters Anggiralos will attack small monsters if they wander too close, especially when it's near its nest, or decide to provoke it. Anggiralos will attack other large monsters if they wander too close to its territory as well, but it is unlikely to attack them unless they are provoked or challenged. Tracks Anggiralos can leave behind many tracks that hunters can utilize in tracking it down. These tracks include "Shed Scales", "Foul Toxin" and "Footprints". These tracks will vary in there location depending on where the Anggiralos has traveled. Specific locale interactions This monster has no specific locale interaction. Special Behaviors This monster has no special behaviors. Abilities Being flying wyverns these monsters are capable of flight, but this is not there only attribute. This flying wyvern possesses a fearsome set of jaws filled with foul poison lined teeth and strong feet with fearsome talons. This wyvern also possesses a scorpion-like tail stinger that is filled with a narcotic venom that it uses to incapacitate prey. Rage and Tired States * Rage: When enraged, the Anggiralos will attack faster and deal more damage. Their throat pouch will become black when enraged. * Tired: When tired, the Anggiralos will often pause and droll Mounts This monster has a mount animation identical to that of Rathalos and Rathian. Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered There haven't been any cases of this monster with an abnormal status condition. In-Game Description WIP Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Wyveria * Order: Squamata * Suborder: Wyveropoda * Family: Dracodontosauridae * Subfamily: Rathalosaurinae * Genus: Allosquama * Species: A. sauropteryx Anggiralos is a distant cousin of Rathalos and Rathain and as such has many similarities to those wyverns despite being much smaller than them. Habitat Range Angirralos can be found in a wide range of habitats ranging from jungles, mountain forests to even open grasslands. It has adapted to thrive in forested landscapes excellently and is known to have a wide range. Ecological Niche Anggiralos are opportunistic predators that are known to feed on anything smaller than themselves, common prey items include Burranoth, Cados, Loto and despite being more than capable of feeding on small herbivores these flying wyverns primarily hunt the smaller wingdrakes to avoid competition with larger predators. Despite being carnivores they still deal with competition from many other predatory monsters and are commonly preyed upon by larger predators like Brumagoth and Solmaron. Biological Adaptations Due to the diet of carrion and rotten meat this wyvern is capable of holding toxic bacteria within specialized glands near its teeth. It uses these foul smelling bacterial organisms to as a means of defense against larger predators as the smell is unpleasant and a bite will often lead to infection. This flying wyvern also possesses a stinger on the tip of its tail that can inject a narcotic venom into its foes. Behavior Anggiralos are rather aggressive monsters and are known to mark their territory by spitting out a foul smelling poison onto objects. They can typically be found patrolling their territory from the sky rather then the ground and are known to ambush their prey from above. They will defend their territories from encroaching monsters with extreme ferocity. Anggiralos are oviparous and construct small nests, they are known to mate for life and care for their young. Notes * These monsters use the MHW/MHW:I star rating system which is why they are considered a two star monster. This puts them on a similar ecological level as monsters such as Great Jagras. Trivia * Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Nrex117 Category:Poison Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Sleep Monster